Redemption Song
by OnTheWildside
Summary: After Dawn's death, Tig was left empty and alone. He needed to feel alive again, something to redeem him from the mistakes he's made. He may have just found it in a warehouse off the docks. What's starts out as a platonic, fatherly relationship quickly turns into something much, much more. Season 6 spoilers. Rated M for language, violence, and eventual explicit smut.
1. House of Pain

**Interestingly enough, this is my first venture into the world of SOA. This comes from an obvious need for more quality Tig fiction out in the SOA universe. I tried to meld the obvious sexual sadist Tig with the more complex and under appreciated over-protective Tig that is rarely shown but oh-so loved.**

**This story is going to expand alongside season 6, starting with episode one. I have made minor alterations to the timeline for the stories own purposes. If you aren't up to date on SOA, you may want to avoid reading because of obvious spoilers. **

**As this is a Tig story, typical warnings apply. I dabble in the explicit smut containing kinks and fetishes that may not be for everyone. I'm stepping things up a notch because there aren't many things I can picture Tig saying no too. He's a big boy, he can handle it. Also, I feel compelled to warn you against foul language and some graphic references to torture, drug use, racial slurs, and a few other tidbits that may not be everyone's cup of tea. **

* * *

Seeing Lyla Winston beaten and battered like a forgotten rag doll had really gotten to Tig. The other guys all coddled Opie's widow, carrying her to the couch and patting her knee, but the entire time all Tigg saw was red. Blood red. The girl was one of the sweetest little things he'd ever met. He found it hard to contain his rage as he followed Jax, Happy, and Chibs inside the facility at the navy docks, guns raised at the heads of those sand-niggers.

What they found inside was more than Tig could bear. One girl was spread open wide, being gang raped on a mattress in front of the camera while one prick held her down. Another girl was chained in a cage in the corner as a handful of parsik's sat in the corner, directing the show.

Tig's entire face fell. This isn't what he needed today. It was more than he could possibly deal with. Jax had barely let the words "Get her out of there" slip past his lips before Tig crossed the room, working with Chibs in tandem to get the poor girl in lacey lingerie out of the cage, free from the chains binding her wrists.

He watched Happy hand the girl on the mattress something to cover up with. The poor girl was petrified, shaking and scared. He got the sneaking suspicion that they were being held against their will. This wasn't a job for them, but a death sentence. Tig took a few steps backwards, distancing himself from the girls.

"Got anudder one." Chibs muttered, motioning towards the corner.

Sure enough, hidden behind shipping crates, was another girl, naked, hanging limply from her wrists by a hook in the ceiling. The zip tie supporting her cut deep into the soft flesh of her wrists, soaked in blood.

"I know her." Nero said. "She used to work for me at the escort service a few years ago. Her name's Adelise. "

Tig paused, noting the battered form in front of him. She had long, dark hair and pale porcelain skin. Her entire right arm was covered in bright ink. Another tattoo of large flowers was on her hip, then a portrait of a dog covered her left thigh.

He noticed the burn marks on her naked hip, accompanied by a multitude of bruises. Blood was dried down the lengths of both of her inner thighs, dripping languidly down to her tattooed feet. More blood dripped down her chin, not only from the cut in her lip, but the opposite side as well.

Her naked arm had bruises near her elbow; track marks. Not from years, or even months, of abuse. These were fresh marks, given in the past few days. They had drugged the poor little creature into a coma.

He couldn't help but note the similarities. Just his mind playing tricks on him again. It seemed like eternity before he noticed. "She's not breathing."

Chibs placed two ungloved fingers to the side of her throat. "Keep yer pants on, boyo. This one's alive." He chuckled, darkly. "She's got a faint pulse."

Nero shrugged off his sweater, handing it to Tig as Chibs pulled out his knife, slicing the zip tie with a flick of the wrist and catching her in the other hand. From the new angle, Tig caught a glimpse of a trail of blacked out birds of varying size, following the curve of her back flying behind her ear. Two streams of blood flowed down her shoulder blades, stopping just above the round of her ass. He could see the gashes in her skin, marring perfect alabaster flesh. He spotted on her hip a gun, tattooed slightly above the dog portrait, strapped into an invisible holster. The poor girl. She was about the same age, as well. He was sure she didn't deserve to be treated like this. Few people _deserved_ to be tortured for some rag head's sick amusement.

"Little 'elp." Chibs muttered, awkwardly supporting the naked girl in his arms. His words roused Tig from his trance-like state.

Then Tig was there, holding open the sweater and catching the girl, wrapping her in his arms. It had been months, still he felt like a father again, cradling this girl in his arms as she fell limp against him. He whispered, more to himself, "I've got you, sweetheart" as the first shots were fired. Chibs was quick to react. Tig eased the girl down, laying her at his feet before he drew his weapon.

He fired off a few shots, missing the dune coons by a few inches. Ultimately, SAMCRO gained the upper hand in just a few minutes. The victory was short lived when the cops burst into the warehouse.

"Get on the ground!"

"Let me see your hands! Get 'em on your head! Now!"

Tig sank to his stomach beside Chibs, placed his palms flat against his haphazard dark curls. He rolled his head to the side, keeping his stark cobalt gaze trained on the broken girl to his right. He noted the curves of her cheeks, how round her face was. He imagined reaching out to touch her, to comfort her, how soft her skin would be. "It's gonna be okay, Dawnie." He whispered. "It'll be okay."

* * *

They could hear the screams from the lobby. Tig's face pricked at the shrill noise of terror, barely muffled by the distance. The fatherly instincts in him again, he wanted to be there to comfort her. He leaned against the goddess bar, one hand on his neck, the other on his belt buckle. It was a few moments before Nero came back downstairs.

"What the 'ell 'appened ta yew?" Chibs chuckled. Tig looked up to see Nero's shirt soaked in water.

"Let's just say she finally woke up."

"She alright?" Tig asked.

"Uh, she had more than a few things to say about the Iranians after she realized where she was. We got her cleaned up, the doctor went in to see her."

"What she say about the warehouse?" Tig questioned.

"When she left the escort business, she went to Las Vegas with her boyfriend at the time. He got her a meeting with some bigwig executives for some porn agency. Turns out, it was a set up. Prick sold her to the Persians." Nero sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Those marks on her back? They had her suspended from the ceiling from meat hooks at one point. She passed out from the pain, woke up with some guys dick in her mouth, pissing down the back of her throat. She panicked and bit him, so then they shot her up."

"Heroin?" Chibs asked.

"Yeah… it's gonna be a rough couple of days for her. Doc's gonna give her something for it."

"Wha' about the blood on 'er legs?" Chibs muttered. "She was raped?"

"Apparently, that was just her own."

"Explains why they were usin' 'er mouth." Chibs muttered.

"She's been through a lot." Tig grunted.

"Tough girl." Chibs agreed, looking up at the clock on the wall. "S'about time. We don' wanna be late ta see Barosky."

"She gonna be safe here?" Tig asked Nero.

"Yeah, she'll stay here and rest up until she decides what she wants to do. She's safe here."

"Yeah, yeah. Alright, good." Tig nodded. He tired to remain calm. Inside he was raging made. He wanted vengeance. If Jax wasn't gonna be the one to let him have it, he was going to have to go rogue. "Let's go meet the crooked cop."


	2. Sweet Child O' Mine

**This story is rated M for a reason. I don't hold back with the language and subject content because I would like this to remain as realistic and visceral as possible. That's just my style: honesty. **

**I'm so glad this story has been so well received! Thank you all so much for the follows/favorites/reviews! Keep them coming!  
**

* * *

Adelise woke up in a lavender colored room she didn't recognize in a bed that wasn't hers. In fact, she couldn't quite remember the last time she had a bed of her own, all to herself. She had no idea where she was.

There was a knock at the door. She noticed the needle protruding from her forearm. Everything came flooding back to her. The warehouse. The Ghaneezi brothers. The abuse. The ice bath. Then Nero.

She had just dozed off again after puking up all the contents of her stomach. She had an IV of fluids dug into her arm with a needle and every few hours someone would walk in and stab the tube with a shot of morphine.

She had never felt like this before. The worst she had ever endured was a hangover, maybe a few beatings from Damian. She had a high tolerance for pain. Hell, she even _liked_ it, but this was unlike anything she had ever felt.

She remembered she was at Nero's. The room was dimly lit and very feminine, all dusty colors and soft brocade. It was very romantic, something soothing that she hadn't encountered in years. It was the perfect place for an escort to take a client. At least, she remembered it this way. It all seemed so long ago, like a distant dream.

"Yes?" She asked quietly.

Erin, the girl who had been watching her all night, opened the door, popping her head in. "There's someone here to see you."

"I don't know anyone." Adelise whispered.

"It's one of the guys who got you out, sweetie. He's come by to check on you."

Adelise tried to sit up. She winced, putting too much pressure on the mincemeat that was once her wrists. "Okay. A few minutes." She sighed. "And, Erin?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Stay close?"

"I'll be just down the hall, but I doubt you'll need me." Erin nodded. She slipped out the door and was replaced by a tall man with bold features and messy curls. He had a hooked nose and tired eyes that were a shocking blue color. She studied his face, deciding she liked it. He seemed older. Old enough to be her father. Maybe a bit younger. She was more concerned with the leather vest he was wearing. She could make out the light patches on his left breast. He was a biker, no doubt. She hadn't had much experience with those types of gangs. "Erin said you were one of the guys working with Nero." Adelise said, matter-of-factly.

"I guess you could say we're kind of business partners." He replied, shutting the door behind him and stepping further into the room. "They call me Tig. sweetheart."

"Tig..." She whispered, her crystal eyes locked on his. She squinted in the dim light that the lamp beside her provided. She could make out the vivid cobalt of his eyes better from this distance. They were soft and kind, yet they gleamed with the hint of darkness that only a killer would know. "I'm Adelise."

He nodded, acknowledging her. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"I've never been more humiliated. Nero told me how you found me."

"Nothing none of us haven't seen before." He shrugged it off. "You mind?" He motioned to the bed.

"No, please." She shifted her legs, giving him room to sit beside her. She couldn't control the groan of excruciating pain.

"It hurts bad?"

"Doctor said it shouldn't last long. I wasn't a long term user. I've never felt anything like it, though."

"I'm sorry this happened to you." Tig muttered, grabbing her bandaged hand. He ran his thumb over her knuckles.

"Don't be. I probably deserved it." She scoffed.

"Don't say that." He warned.

"I've made a lot of bad choices in my life, Tig. Had to pay for them all somehow."

"No one deserves what happened to you. You seem to be a strong girl. You're gonna heal and get stronger and you're gonna move on. I came here to tell you... the Ghaneezi brothers aren't going to be your problem anymore. I took care of it."

She looked into his eyes and saw that fierceness she had glimpsed earlier burning through. "Do I want to know?"

"You seem like a smart girl. Let's just say one's out of the way. The other wont be here long enough to find out why. All the evidence that you were ever in that warehouse is gone. No one's ever gonna see what happened to you. You can move on."

"That doesn't make it disappear." She said, snidely. "Nero offered to let me work here again when I was ready."

"You don't have to sell yourself anymore."

"I don't know anything else. It's what I'm good at. It's what I enjoy doing." She snickered.

"Nero's a nice guy. He could let you do something else."

"He is. He saved my life, found me on the streets. Gave me a place to stay, protected me. I think my biggest regret was ever leaving." She watched his face fall. "Look, I can't do anything… to thank you, you know?"

"Oh, sweetheart. I don't want anything from you. You don't owe me anything." He sighed, patting her knee. She started to sob lightly. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, baby. I should be going." He nodded to her, standing to his feet.

She scooted back in the bed and felt the strong sudden urge to heave up whatever was in her stomach. She leaned over, grabbing the trashcan Erin had left her.

Strong hands tangled in her long, sweaty hair. She felt a hand rubbing her back gently. "Or I could stay..." Tig mused.

She spit to clear her mouth. "You good?" He chuckled. She nodded, shivering again from the fever. He took the trashcan from her lap and handed her a bottle of water from the table beside them. "Need anything else, sweetheart?"

"No." She rasped.

"Alright, I'll be going then."

"Thank you, Tig." She smiled softly.

"I'll uh… I'll come by tomorrow night. Check on you again?"

She smirked to herself. "I'd like that."

"Yeah, sweetheart. Me too."

* * *

She couldn't sleep. She spent most of the night up, tossing and turning. The fever was severe. She felt as though her flesh was set on fire. Sweat covered her aching body. Her nose was running. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks with no provocation. The nausea was unbearable but she was out of stomach contents to empty. At this point she was dry heaving, tasting blood in the back of her throat. She wanted to claw her own skin off.

All of this from a few days use of smack.

In free moments, her mind wandered back to that stranger with the kind blue eyes that haunted her. Those killer eyes that saw right through her. Something about that man troubled and fascinated her.

He was bad news, but that was always her method of operation. Hell, look what happened with Damian. She trusted him, thought she loved him, thought he was trying to help her so they could make a life together. He ended up trading her to the Ghaneezi brothers for a few grand and a few balloons of crank. That's what she was worth. Practically nothing. She was stupid. So fucking stupid.

By the next afternoon, the fever had broken, but the dull ache plaguing her body persisted. Nero's doctor friend gave her a stronger shot of morphine, then everything went black.

Adelise woke again that night. It was dark, it had to be late. She had kicked off her blankets in her fitful sleep. Her legs were bare. She only wore an oversized shirt and a pair of boxers, leftovers from clients the girls had lying around. She pushed herself up with a groan, reaching over to flick on the lamp beside her.

"You're up?" A deep male voice bellowed, shifting in the chaise lounge beside her bed. Tig sat up, obviously awake now, too.

"My God, you scared me!" She gasped, grasping the sheets to cover herself. "What are you doing here?"

"Promised I would come by, didn't I? Wanted to see how you were doing."

"I feel like shit." She grunted. "Water?"

"Oh, yeah." He jumped up, grabbing a bottle from the table to hand to her. "Erin said you might be hungry or something finally."

"No, no food." She groaned.

"Fever break?"

"Finally. Still sore."

"I don't think that's all the drugs, though."

She laughed sardonically. "No, Kia was a bit of a brutal bastard." She placed a hand over the bruise on her hip, the burn marks there.

"I saw that burn on your hip. What happened there?"

"Taser." She whispered. "That's what happens when you try to run."

"Shit." He hissed. "I'm sorry, baby."

"This," She motioned, showing him her wrapped wrists. "Is what happens when someone doesn't want you to claw some guys eyes out while he rips your ass in half, completely dry."

"This," She said, pointing at her busted lip. "Is what happens when you wake up to some juicehead fucking your mouth, trying to drown you in a golden shower because he didn't want to earn his red wings." She was screaming, on the verge of a nervous break down.

"I have stitches in my back from being suspended from giant hooks in the air by my own flesh, bruised ribs from being held down by five guys while they fucked every hole in my body. I deserved every minute of it. Why? Because I was stupid enough to believe some cranked up fuck loved me more than his daily fix."

Her voice broken, but Tig was there, cradling her in his arms, holding her tight against his chest. He pet her hair, whispering sweet words in her hair. "Shhh, baby. It's okay. It's all over now. I've got you."


	3. Kickstart My Heart

Tig had woken up the next morning with Adelise draped over his chest. He smirked to himself, stifling his instinct to run. She was beautiful. She reminded him so much of Dawn, it scared him. He was even more startled when he first spoke with her, when he saw her eyes. They were clear, crystal blue. Just like Dawn's.

He barely wanted to move to answer the phone to hear Jax call him in but he did. It was hard to walk away, but he whispered a promise against her forehead that he would return that night.

He stayed true to his promise, returning to Diosa after dark. He really needed the distraction. He still couldn't shake the odd sense when Mr. Marx turned up at the warehouse as he packed up what the Persians had left behind in the warehouse. Everything that he hadn't torched, that is. Marx had come looking for Jax, but the pres never showed up to the docks.

When he got to Diosa, he was surprised to see Adelise dressed in sweat pants and a loose top, sitting at the bar. She looked good, all cleaned up. The marks on her face were fading nicely and she had gotten some color back into her face. She practically glowed.

"Look who's up." He chuckled.

"Yeah." She smiled, her cheeks visibly flushed. "Doctor said I should try and walk around."

"You must be feeling better."

"Less nauseous. Still achy. Overall, I'd say I'm peachy-fuckin-keen."

"I was hoping you'd say that." He chuckled, waving a white paper bag in her face. "Brought you something."

"Oh my God, real food!"

"Are you sure you should be eating greasy burgers?" The blonde behind the bar asked.

"Yeah, okay mom. I'll only eat half." Adelise devised. "I thought with Erin out on call that I'd have a little more freedom around here."

"Yeah, but I'm watching after you until she comes back. I'm not gonna hold your hair back while you puke, so you better not take any steps backwards." The blonde laughed. "Can I get you anything, handsome?"

"Yeah, a beer, doll." He said, barely giving the blonde a second look. He only had eyes for Adelise.

"Coming right up."

Tig took a seat right next to the brunette at the bar, watching her unwrap the food in front of her before she took a bite of the burger. Residual moisture from the lettuce and tomato dripped down her rosy lips, trailing down her chin. He couldn't help himself, he ran his thumb over the clear trail and smeared it into her skin, bringing his thumb to his own mouth to suck it clean. "Food any good?"

She swallowed, visibly, laughing a bit. "You weren't hungry?"

"Naw, baby. You should eat, though."

"Thank you." She hummed, contentedly. "It's funny, I barely know anything about you. You just keep doing things for me."

"You remind me a lot of someone I used to know." He murmured, taking a long pull from the bottle that miraculously appeared.

"Was she a fucked up mess, too?" She laughed, taking a bite of a French fry.

"You're no more fucked up than me, baby girl. No more fucked up than the rest of us."

"You've done a lot of bad things, too, I gather? The girls said the MC does a lot of fucked up shit. I shouldn't be getting close to you."

"Yeah, is that what we're doing? Getting close?" He said with a smirk. "Is that what you think, sugar?"

"I think…" She murmured, visibly bristling. "I think that someone who does so many kind things for a stranger can't be all bad, _Tig_. Maybe it's just a front."

"Don't get me wrong." He laughed. "It's probably right that you steer clear of me." All the thoughts in his head were conflicting. She reminded him so much of his daughter, yet she was visibly so much a woman to him. He'd seen every bit of her and the thought made his cock stiffen in his tight jeans. The thought of being able to touch her…

"Maybe I don't want to do that." She said decidedly. "Maybe I don't want to 'steer clear' of you." She pushed the half eaten burger away along with a handful of fries. "I'm stuffed." Tig choked on a mouthful of beer at her words.

"I need to change the bandages before bed." She chuckled, happy she could catch him off guard.

"You need help with, uh…" He pointed awkwardly to his shoulders.

"If it's not trouble. I could get Stacy to do it."

"No, it's alright. I'm no doctor or anything, but I can figure out cotton pads and tape."

"I'd hope so…" She got up from the barstool. Tig placed his hand lightly on her lower back to steady her, still unsure of her health. She lead the way back upstairs to the empty bedroom she had been occupying. "I'll be right back." She entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Tig nodded, sitting on the edge of the chaise lounge. He knew this was a bad idea. He could feel his resilience wearing thinner every time he entered this bedroom. He wanted her. Badly. It confused him. He pressed his hand on his cock, shifting himself to relieve some of the pressure. Something told him she wasn't ready for something physical just yet.

She exited the bathroom with antibiotic ointment, gauze, and medical tape in hand. She was now wearing a thin tank top instead of that over sized shirt. He could see ever delicious curve, the one's he had already had the pleasure of seeing, covered in blood and sweat.

She sat beside him, turning her back to him. She gathered her hair, holding it over her shoulder so he could see the two white patches covering her shoulders.

He cleared his throat, lifting the corner of tape, slowly pulling off the first bandage. He deeply inhaled. The scar was healing, but still visibly painful. The meat hooks had dug deep, leaving a lot of damage. The stitches there were oozing a bit, but looked like they were helping.

"They're supposed to breath for a while." She muttered.

"Talk me through it." He nodded.

"You put on a thin layer of the cream and let it dry."

"Easy enough." He said, opening the tube of medicine. He squirted a dab onto a piece of gauze and dabbed gently at the sore. Adelise hissed at the contact, concentrating on unwrapping the white gauze on her wrists. "Sorry." He murmured. When the thin layer of cream was applied, Tig pursed his lips, blowing lightly on the marring of her shoulder to help dry it. To ease the pain. He followed the same procedure for the other shoulder. When the ointment had dried, he capped the tube again.

He noted the birds, cascading over her back, between the two sets of stitches. His resistance was worn all the way down. He kissed the soft flesh where shoulder met neck. Adelise froze at the contact. Tig inhaled her scent, nuzzling his mustache against her soft skin.

"Hey." She whispered, turning around to face him. Her hand braced on his neck, she kissed his cheek softly, brushing her nose against his coarse skin.

He caught her wrist, just below her scars. He inspected her unmarked arm, noting the one spot of ink she wore was cut into two where the zip tie had carved into her flesh. He ran his thumb just over the strange markings in black ink, careful to avoid the painful looking sores.

"The Iranians did it. They branded me. Still have no fucking clue what it means."

"It don't mean shit anymore. Just pointless markings."

"And a scar." She scoffed.

"It'll heal." He growled, forcing her to look him in the eye. From this distance he could see the faint moisture on her lower lip, the flush of pink from her biting the flesh there until it was visibly swollen. He had to get out.

"I should go. I have an early morning tomorrow." He grunted. "You need anything else, sweetheart?"

"No. I'll be fine until Erin comes home." She nodded softly, biting that delicious lower lip of hers again.

He jumped up, clutching his belt buckle in one hand as he walked to the door.

"Thank you, tiger." She said quietly.

He froze, holding the door open. "Don't mention it, sweetheart."


	4. Is This Love

By the time Adelise woke up the next morning, Diosa Norte was on lockdown. Only inside clientele was aloud. Call outs were shut down. Erin Byrnes, Adelise's self appointed caretaker, was found dead on the side of the road. Nero was called in for questioning. He was the prime suspect in her murder.

Lyla sat beside her on the bed, helping her place gauze on her back wounds. Adelise sat there, completely topless, holding her palms against her bare breasts. "Guess I lucked out." Lyla said, sardonically.

"Your welcome, I guess." Adelise sighed.

"Oh, no. I didn't mean –"

"Don't mention it. Really. I've made peace with it by now. I'm ready to move on."

"That's good." Lyla nodded.

The bedroom door opened and a red head popped in. "Hey, guys. Some of the Sons are here looking for you two."

"Tell 'em we'll be down in a minute then." Lyla said, taping down the final bandage. "I'm sorry." She murmured.

"Please don't. I'll be okay." Adelise sighed, getting up. She pulled on her tee shirt, following Lyla downstairs.

In the lobby, Chibs, Tig, and another man stood by the door. "Darlin', we put the club on lock down. We'd like it if ye got the kids and met us at TM as soon as ye can." Chibs explained.

"You too." Tig looked to Adelise. "You're both coming with us."

"What's going on?" Lyla asked.

"Just a precaution, sweet'eart." Chibs said. "No need ta worry."

"Okay, let me go grab a few things." Lyla nodded, shuffling down the hall.

"You got everything?" Tig asked Adelise.

"I don't have anything." She shrugged.

"You feelin' up ta movin' 'round, sweet'eart?" Chibs looked concerned.

"I feel better."

Lyla came back with her purse in hand. "I've got to go pick up the kids. You'll ride with me?" She asked Adelise.

"Yeah." She nodded, following the blonde out to her silver sedan.

"Rat's gonna follow ye' there an' to TM." Chibs said. "A'gin, juss a precaution."

"Alright." Lyla said, slipping into the driver's seat.

Tig tapped on the passenger window as he passed, looking to Adelise. "You girls be careful." He said, before mounting his bike.

* * *

At Teller Morrow, Lyla and her three kids settled in on one of the couches. A woman, she said her name was Gemma, had some of the 'gashes' find Adelise some clothing, than took her to a back bedroom to change. The clothes were a bit loose on her since she hadn't been eating much as of late. She put on a distressed Led Zepplin tee shirt and a pair of basic black jeans. She slipped her feet into a pair of red flats and found some eyeliner on the counter in the bathroom. She used it to line her rims in black kohl and fluffed out her clean, dark curls. She was beginning to look like a human being again.

"You look like a regular crow eater now, darlin'." Gemma said as she walked down the hall to the clubs main room.

"Is that a compliment?" She asked with a laugh.

"Around here, it's probably the best you can get."

"In that case, I'm flattered." She smirked.

"Go rest up, sweetie. Let us know if you need anything." The matriarch said, patting the girl's forearm before walking away.

As she crossed the room to the couch where Lyla was seated, she noticed Tig and his Scottish friend talking to a few other men that she didn't recognize. Instead of following her instincts, she kept walking forward until she was seated between Lyla and her daughter Ellie.

The club was loud, stuffed to the brim with people she didn't know. They all seemed to be staring at her, trying to read her. "Lyla, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, baby. What is it?"

"What's a crow eater?"

Lyla smirked at her, laughing quietly to herself. "Them." She said pointing to the corner of scantily clad women in leather and crop tops. "They call the club SAMCRO." She explained. "It's an acronym. Crow eaters are women who hang around and feed off of the men in the club."

"So, they are motorcycle club sluts?" Adelise laughed.

"Basically. Why do you ask?"

"Gemma said I looked like one."

"Oh, sweetheart. Don't mind her. She's overly protective of the guys. Word of advice: stay the hell away from Gemma." She hissed.

"Got it." She nodded.

The two fingered man, Chuck, came over to them again. He seemed to be passing by over and over. "You girls thirsty? Keg just got here."

"No, thanks." Lyla smiled kindly.

"Can't." Adelise muttered. "Medication."

"Alright. Just let me know." He said, walking over to the next group.

"Should I ask?" Adelise said quietly.

"It's a long story." Lyla shrugged. "I guess we have time."

"Everybody out!" A strong, male voice yelled. "Get out now!"

"What's going on?" Lyla shouted,getting her boys and Ellie up off the couch.

"Sorry, ladies. No time to explain." Tig said, suddenly right beside them. He placed a hand on Adelise's shoulder and pulled her close to his chest, leading her out with the rest of the crowd. They made it to the far side of the parking lot before they stopped. "We think the Irish smuggled in a bomb." Tig hissed quietly, his lips so close to her ear she could feel his words. He placed his palm flat against her breastplate, holding her back to his chest.

She watched as Chibs and the club president ran out holding a young boy in his arms. Seconds later, the building blew, setting a blazing fire, an explosion that set the entire night ablaze.

Tig's body covered her, shielding her from any danger. They crouched on the asphalt, waiting out the end of implosion. Slowly, Tig got up, sensing the danger was over as the embers of what was once their business, their club, their second home, burned in the distance.

Adelise watched him as he watched the fire blaze, saw the torment racking his features. He had protected her, lay his life on the line to save her own. She knew in that very moment that she loved this man, and she would feel that way about him forever.


	5. Rock You Like a Hurricane

**I know it seems like I'm just speeding through this story. It was all to get to this moment. **

**I really appreciate all the love and support! Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

It was all gone. All of it. Everything Tig had helped to build, his livelihood. His saving grace. All of it was burning to the ground in front of his very eyes.

But she was safe. He hadn't failed like he had with Dawn. Adelise was still alive. He ignored the fact that it was he who had brought her here, to the brink of destruction. He turned to look at her, holding back the tears. He could see the fire, the passion burning in her eyes. Her face read determination. It terrified him.

He wanted to run, to protect the girl from the beast inside of him, the one fired by primal urges, the manipulative sex-fiend that had been building up inside of him after years of sexual abusive and witnessing and committing heinous acts.

He noticed she was shaking. "It's alright." He insisted.

"I don't want to be here anymore." She said quietly.

"Okay. I'll take you somewhere safe." Somewhere that would keep her safe from him.

"Alright." She whispered.

He looked over to the fire engine, trying to stifle the flames where Jax and Chibs stood with their families, talking to the fire fighters. "Follow me." He instructed, walking over to the rest of SAMCRO. "I hate to run, but I gotta get this one out of here. She's not doing so well. You need me for anything, boss?"

"No, no. You can go. I think We're all gonna clear out soon. We can't do anything until the smoke clears, anyway." Jax nodded. "You doing okay?" He asked, looking to Adelise.

"Little dizzy." She replied, softly.

"I'll be right back in the morning." Tig said.

"Sure ye will." Chibs rolled his eyes.

"Come on, doll." He took Adelise's hand, leading her to his bike. She froze when she realized where they were headed. "Something wrong?"

"I've never ridden a bike before."

"Yeah? It's not hard. You hold on to me and when I lean, you lean. I'll take care of everything else." He handed her a helmet.

"Where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go? Where do you feel safe?"

"With you." She said, self-assuredly.

He sat on the Harley, stunned by her blunt honesty. Adelise used his shoulders to steady herself so she could swing over and get situated. She slipped the helmet on, buckling it under her chin, then slipped her arms around his chest, nestling her head on his back.

Her fragile hands clutched at his kutte for dear life. He smiled. It had been a long time since he had let some broad ride bitch. In fact, he figured the last time was probably with Gemma.

He revved the engine, signaling life in the machine between his legs. Her fingers curled more tightly in the leather and he kicked the stand out, settling his feet on the rests.

Every turn, ever stop, she seemed to tighten her grip, pulling herself closer to his back until they were irreparably fused together. They drove for some time but it seemed like no time at all. Then Tig pulled to a stop outside of this rustic little cabin.

"Well?" He asked, holding out a hand to help her get off the Harley.

"That was amazing!" She gasped, excitedly. She climbed off before him, removing the helmet.

"Good, good. You still dizzy?"

"I was never dizzy." She smirked deviously. "This is your place?" She asked.

"It's the place I keep my stuff." He said, taking the helmet from her hands. He hung it from one of the handle bars. He pulled his keys from the ignition and selected another key to use to open the front door. "It's a storage place for the club. Kind of like a safe house. I'd give you the grand tour, but it's really basic." He explained as they entered the house.

"I like it." She decided aloud.

He led her by her hand down the hall to a plain room full of junky clothes with a bed in the center. "You can stay in here." He picked up a few stray items of clothing from the tatty sheets, tossing the garments to the floor.

"And where will you stay?"

"I'm gonna go stay on the couch." He ran his hand through his hair. Glancing at her feet. It was hitting him all at once how easily accessible this girl was to him, how much he wanted to take advantage of her. Still, she was so much like Dawn, like holding a piece of her again, that it was holding him back.

As if sensing his resistance, Adelise stepped closer into him, taking his hand once more. "What if I asked you to stay?" She guided his hand, encouraging him to clutch her backside, kneading his fingers into the meat of her ass cheek. Her other hand sought his neck, clutching her fingers into his curls and pulling his lips down to hers, taking him in a soft, passionate kiss. Tig pulled back, looking deep into her eyes. Barely brushing his lips, she whispered, "Make me feel safe."

Tig's entire mind blanked during the second kiss. This wasn't his oldest daughter, his baby girl. This was a woman, of flesh and blood. She was very much real, very much alive. She was making herself susceptible to him. He could never say no to that. He allowed her to spin him around and gently push him down onto the edge of the bed. She broke the kiss to look into his eyes. "Do you want the full experience?"

"No, baby. Just be yourself."

"Now, what's the fun in that?" She smirked, kicking off her flats. Her hands went for her fly and she removed the loose fitting jeans, slipping them down her long legs. He placed a hand on her thigh, over the picture of the boxer's face. She clutched his hands, guiding them under her shirt until they found her lush, full, very naked breasts. He groaned, squeezing them with vigor as she removed her own hands, grasping the hem of the over sized band tee and tossing it over her head and onto the floor with the other discarded items. She stood there, only in her panties, straddling Tig's knee as the cool metal of his large rings teased her breasts.

Tig removed one hand, bringing his mouth to her breasts. He suckled one pert, pink peak, grinding it gently between his teeth. Before he could catch the other one, she pulled away, pushing his kutte down his arms, unbuttoning his shirt. She ran her hands over his bare chest as he busied himself with freeing his arms. Once free, he placed his hands on her hips just in time for her to spin around, grinding her ass against his steadily growing cock. "Someone's a big boy." She purred. Her thong allowed her ass cheeks to spread, enveloping his cock through his tight jeans, squeezing him roughly.

"Fuck, baby. Please."

Adelise smirked to herself, hooking her thumbs in her panties. She bent at the waist, pushing the underwear to her ankles. Before she could right herself, Tig plunged forward, spreading her ass apart with his hands, burying his nose between her cheeks as he lapped up her pussy juices with his large tongue. "God, Tig." She hummed, one hand in his hair, the other clutching her calf. He moaned, sending shock waves coursing through her body. She pushed back, pressing the tip of his nose into her asshole as he plunged his tongue inside of her. His arm hooked around her hip, spreading her lips for him, nudging her clit with his thumb. When she began clenching his tongue with her tight walls, he pulled back. "Sit on my dick, baby. Fucking ride me." He growled, wiggling to get his pants down to his ankles, not bothering any further.

Adelise stood, stepping out of her panties. She spun around, eyeing his cock. He stopped and gripped the base of it, holding it upright as she swung a leg over his hips, sinking down lower. When the tip of his cock was inline with her cunt, she clenched, sucking him inside of her, slowly. She took her time sinking onto him, stopping to clutch his chest when she bottomed out.

He still wasn't completely inside of her. He cursed, holding onto her hips. He wanted to move her, to force her to fuck him, but he was trying so hard not to hurt her.

Adelise slid her hands down Tig's chest until they lined up with his hands. She guided them up from her hips to her breasts. He took the hint, pinching and rolling her nipples between his fingers. She found a rhythm, timing herself with his motions. She began rolling her hips grinding up and down on his turgid length.

He watched her bite her lip, eyes clenched as she breathed slowly. She was so fucking beautiful. He had a hard time processing that he ever thought she could be his. "Baby, look at me." He muttered, his voice husky with lust.

Adelise leaned down, bracing herself on one hand, beside Tig's head. The other hand was between them, rubbing her clit. The noises she made, they were well practiced moans. The kind that made you hard in a few seconds, the kind that you got paid for because you were able to get an audience off.

Tig felt her muscles squeeze him. She knew what she was doing. She was going to make him come like this.

"God, I love it when you squeeze my nipples. Yeah, baby. Just like that." She moaned, quickening her pace. "Fuck yes, Tig. Your gonna make me come."

"Yeah, you like that, baby?" He rasped. He was nothing if not a good sport.

"Oh yeah fuck, baby. Make me come. Come on Tig, make me come." She purred. She leaned back, keening her back, one hand on her clit, one between his legs. She rolled his balls in her palm, stroking just behind them with her thumb as she tightened the muscles in her cunt at a faster pace.

He moved his hands along her torso, over the rounds of her hips, spreading her ass cheeks for him again. He used this as leverage, bouncing her up and down on his cock. She was wet and warm and so unbelievably tight. "Come on, baby. Come for daddy." He grunted, pushing up into her with his hips. He felt the head of his dick hit her cervix and came instantly, dumping his hot seed inside of her. The thrumming of his cock brought on the racks of her own orgasm. She muttered a few curse words, riding the waves of pleasure out until she felt numb. They were both completely spent.


	6. Pour Some Sugar On Me

Adelise woke up to an empty bed just before dawn. She probably only had a few hours sleep yet she still felt rested. It was the sound of the shower that had roused her.

She stretched, keening her body. It was a glorious feeling. She searched the floor, finding her discarded tee shirt from last night. She couldn't reach it from the bed. She got up, walking over to retrieve it before putting it on over her head. Her underwear, it seemed, was another story. She could not find them anywhere.

She gave the room a final once over, her eyes zeroing in on Tig's kutte, laying over the lamp beside the bed. She came closer, running her finger tips over the patches. "Sons of Anarchy." She read aloud. There was the reaper with bloody scythe that she was so familiar with. The image that resonated with her the most. This moment felt too intimate for her to deal with. This was obviously a huge part of Tig's life. A part she still didn't quite understand. She pulled her hand back as though she was scorched, cursing quietly.

She sat back down on the bed and tucked her legs underneath herself, holding her knees to her chest and waited for the water to shut off. Tig exited moment's later, water drenching his hair, a towel slung low on his hips baring wet tufts of silver chest hair. Water trickled down his stomach and vanished under the soft, brown terrycloth. He had narrow hips, strong shoulders, and a round jaw to offset his broad nose. He was awkwardly handsome, she decided.

She was having a hard time pinpointing his age, but she imagined he was younger than he looked. He looked weathered and distinguished. Stress and hard living could do that to you. Still, that left him being at least twice her age. The thought wasn't adverse to her, it merely piqued her interest. She had always been rather curious. It had always gotten her in trouble.

"Morning, beautiful. Didn't think you'd be up." He laughed.

"Light sleeper." She shrugged.

"I guess I can give you this, then." He said, picking up a white envelope. He handed it over before he began searching the top of his dresser for something.

Gingerly, Adelise opened the envelope. Inside she found a few crisp twenties, a pair of fifties, and a few hundred dollar bills. She was shocked, almost insulted. "I thought this wasn't about that. I thought last night -"

"I quit paying for sex a long time ago, baby. That is a gift. Go buy yourself some clothes." He tossed her a set of keys. "You can take my truck."

"I can't accept this, then." She offered him the envelope.

"I'm doing a favor for a friend." He pulled the towel off, showing no shame as he snatched a pair of boxers off the floor and slipped them on, followed by a pair of jeans. "You can take the car to Diosa. I think they'll be opening back up soon, anyway. I'll come pick it up tonight, pay you another visit." He smirked.

"I'm gonna have to start working again soon. The doctor said I can get my stitches out in a few days." She said quietly. "Nero said I can get a room. Start working for him again."

"Yeah?" Tig asked, buttoning his shirt. He picked his kutte up from where it lay lovingly on the lamp.

"I could pay you back."

"Don't." He warned, kissing her forehead. "It's an investment. Lock up when you leave." He left. Soon she heard the door slam and the engine of his Harley roar to life.

Adelise was conflicted. He didn't seem to mind that she was prepared to go back to work. After all, it was the only life she's ever known. She was used to being used by men for her body. She was not accustomed to blatant kindness without certain expectations to follow. She figured that acts like that were reserved for women who were the marrying kind. She was not that. Anything anyone had ever told her boiled down to two points: she was hot and she could fuck. Tig didn't seem to be using her. He was nothing but kind for reasons she wasn't privy to. Its seemed that Tig was an anomaly that she hadn't quite figured out yet.

* * *

Adelise returned to Diosa mid-afternoon. She first took Tig's truck to this salon just outside of Sacramento to get her nails and hair done. It had been so long since she had been able to do something solely for herself. She stayed on that side of town and visited a few shops, buying some makeup and clothes she deemed "work appropriate."

Entering the parlor with shopping bags was a bit of a controversy. Adelise was no stranger to that. A few of the girls had questions about her new "sugar daddy" but she was able to avoid them, shying away to Erin's room. She had quickly deemed it her own.

Gossip around the parlor claimed that Nero was now in jail. Evidence was found in his truck, placing Erin Byrnes there just before she died. It was obviously false. Nero Padilla would never lay a hand on his girls. Adelise knew him better than that.

Coincidentally, this left Lyla in charge until further notice. She, also being out of service, helped Adelise tidy up Erin's room and change the sheets. Something about sleeping in a dead girl's bed didn't sit right with Adelise. She enjoyed Lyla's company. She and the other young girl had a lot in common. They shared a similar traumatic experience. Now both were involved with the Sons.

"So, you and Tig, huh?" Lyla asked as she tugged the corner of the fitted sheet over the mattress.

"What about it?"

"It's not serious or anything?"

"No, I suppose not." Adelise sighed.

"He the one who bought you all the stuff?"

"It was a loan." Adelise said, brushing off the obvious implication.

Lyla remained quiet for a few moments before she stopped making the bed and stared Adelise down. "I miss Opie a lot, sometimes."

"Oh." Was all Adelise could say. She knew from yesterday's car ride that Lyla was once married to one of the Sons, Opie, Jax's best friend, before he was killed in prison. Lyla took custody of his two children. That was the sole reason she got tied up with the Ghaneezi brothers. The only reason that Adelise was rescued was vengeance for Lyla. In a lot of ways, that meant Adelise owed the blonde with her life.

"All I'm saying is, serious stuff and the lifestyle... it's hard to work out. You have to be committed to make it work. Jealousy can kill it. Tig's been through a lot the past year. You both have."

"Does Tig seem like a relationship type?"

"No, but stranger things have happened in Charming."

"You're telling me." She muttered, flopping back on the fully made bed. She had been here less than a week and it had already been one of the most _eventful_ times of her life.

"Get cleaned up and dressed. I'm gonna have you play madam with me tonight." Lyla said. "Gotta get back on the horse, sometime." With that, Lyla left.

* * *

Adelise was glad she bought a few nice dresses while she was out. She chose a black one, short and simple. It was square cut with no outstanding features except for two see-thru panels down the center that left little to the imagination. A get up like that required no undergarments. Adelise definitely had the body for it, especially after involuntarily fasting for the past few weeks.

She took the time to do her makeup and curl her hair, pinning a few sections high on her head. She was just finishing off by applying some perfume when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." She called.

The red head appeared. "Some guy's downstairs looking for you. Something about some keys."

"Oh." She smiled at the thought of Tig seeing her in this dress, the face he would make, ready to devour her whole. The thought alone served to make her wet. "I'll be right down." Adelise grabbed the keys from her bureau and slipped on her new black pumps before running down the stairs to the lobby.

Waiting nervously at the bar was a man in a kutte. Not _her_ man in a kutte, no. This kutte read "Prospect", bearing no vengeful looking reaper. He was short and skinny and probably close to her own age. Definitely not her type.

She cleared her throat and the boy turned, gulping visibly as he looked her up and down, his eyes practically bulging out. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Oh, yes ma'am. Tig sent me to pick up his truck."

"He sent a prospect?" Lyla asked from behind the bar.

"Yes, ma'am. My name's George. They call me Rat." He extended his hand to Adelise. Instead of accepting the offer Adelise handed him the keys.

"Where is Tig?" She asked.

"They are out on business, otherwise detained. Jax said they would be back tomorrow morning."

"Oh." Adelise sighed, not bothering to hide her displeasure.

"I uh... I better go." He said, visibly staring at her breasts.

"Will you talk to them again tonight?" She asked as he walked to the door.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Give him a message for me?" The young man nodded. "Tell him I looked damn good tonight."


	7. Love Bites

**I have to say this may be my favorite of all chapters (so far). I'm so elated to be able to share this with you all. The response has been really unexpected. Thank you all so much for the follows/favorites/reviews. They mean so much. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

After the hellacious day that SAMCRO had had, Tig was more than ready to unwind a bit. Seeing Venus again was something Tig had only wished was possible. He spent the entire day on his toes, in a constant struggle with himself. He struck out with Venus left and right.

It's not like he was gay. Sure, Tig had indulged in the occasional male encounter, especially while he served in the marines. He figured that was normal. He was curious. The sadist in him was willing to try anything at least once. It all stemmed from his abusive childhood. After dealing with his father, anything else seemed like a cake walk.

After rescuing Venus's son from a child pornography ring that had been right under Barosky's nose, Chibs and Bobby had followed Jax to the hospital to see Tara while Tig took Venus and Joey to the bus station to send the boy to Seattle. They watched the bus take off before Tig took Venus back to Diosa to rest for the night. The poor thing was an emotional wreck.

Entering the building, he found Lyla and Adelise at the bar, talking to this younger man. He was easy on the eyes, wearing a dapper suit. Seeing them enter, Lyla hopped up to tend to them. "Room's still open." She told Venus.

"Thanks, sugar."

"You need any help, baby?" Tig asked, eyes still trained on the brunette whose fingers danced along the man's arm. He was well aware he had struck out with Venus, despite his best efforts. He knew exactly where he could get a good fuck tonight, though. He would not fail twice today.

"I'll be fine." She said, her southern drawl still strong. "I may need a stiff drink, though." She hinted to the brunette behind the bar.

"Coming right up." She nodded.

"How are things going here?" Tig asked in hushed tones.

"Kind of tough without Nero. Addie's helping me matron around here. She's a natural." The blonde smiled. "Collette has been by a few times, but she's acting skittish. Business is suffering after all the shit going on."

Tig watched as Adelise stood up, her slinky red dress leaving little to the imagination as she took the man's hand and led him towards the stairs. Tig clenched his hand in a fist. "Excuse me." He muttered, breaking off, practically sprinting to the stairs. When he made it to the hall of private rooms, he saw Adelise shutting a bedroom door.

She spun to leave, to go back down the hall way and froze when she saw him. "What are you doing here, tiger?"

"Checking on you, beautiful."

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine."

"I heard something about a dress. Is that it?" He smirked, stepping closer to her in the dimly lit hallway.

"No. The one I wore last night... There would be no mistaking it." She smirked.

"Really?" He asked, his lips now dancing over the pulse point on her neck. "'Cause I really like this one." He kissed her neck, running his hand up her bare thigh to grasp her ass cheek roughly.

She couldn't help but stifle a moan as his middle finger pushed her thong to the side and pressed into her tighter hole, holding her against the wall for support. "Tig." She warned. "I'm working."

"Lyla's got it covered for a few minutes, baby." He nipped at her chin.

She groaned, pushing herself of the wall and maneuvered herself around Tig. "Sorry, tiger. You're gonna have to make an appointment." She smirked, walking to the stairs.

Tig was close behind, mindfully brushing his arm around her waist. He threw her against the wall, her cheek flush with the dark blue paint. He took a step down, just below hers so they were now closer in height. He ran his facial hair against her soft skin and smirked to himself when she shivered, shifting her thighs together seeking friction. "Still wanna wait for it, baby girl?" He ran his hands up her thigh, underneath the short skirt of her red chiffon dress. It rested idly on the gun printed on her thigh in the invisible holster.

She pressed her ass into his hand, grinding herself against his tight jeans. "I've been getting a lot of interest the past two nights, tiger. As soon as I get the okay from the doctor, you'll have a bit of competition, old man."

"That so?" He grunted, hooking his thumb into her thong. "You gonna say yes to me? Or you gonna leave me hanging?"

Adelise spun around to face him, placing her hands above her heads, against the wall. "I do owe you my life." She purred. "And you did _technically_ pay for this dress. But then you sent a prospect by last night for your keys?"

"Is that what this is about? We ran into some trouble on the way to the summit. It wasn't a big deal."

"Really? Because I found it embarrassing." She shot back, pointedly.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Really? And why is that?"

He growled in frustration. "I didn't mean it like that. Shit, baby…"

"You sure your heads all here, tiger?"

He looked up into those gorgeous clear blue eyes, lined and shaded under lush lashes. This definitely wasn't his little girl. Definitely not Venus, either. Tig wasn't exactly sure where his head was, but he was sure that he liked where this was going.

"I'm exactly where I want to be, sugar."

Adelise tangled her hands in Tig's dark curls, forcing his lips to hers. Her lips opened almost instantly and she began sucking his tongue. He leaned into her, groaning as she pulled back, biting his lower lip. "What do you want me to do, handsome?"

"Get down on all fours for me, sweet heart."

"Right here?" She scoffed, one brow cocked.

Tig could tell by her reaction that she wasn't adverse to the idea. "I like the element of surprise." He shrugged.

The girl glared at him, brows furrowed, but didn't protest. Her hands fell from his hair, sliding down his arm to rest on her thighs. They slipped up her skirt and fell away seconds later, along with her panties, that had ended up around her ankles. She lifted her ankles, kicking off the thong. When she sank down to retrieve them, she stayed on her knees, resting her hands a few levels up on the stairs. She pulled her dress up to pool around her waist, showing him her bare ass. "Gonna leave me hanging here, tiger?"

He chuckled, low in his throat, both hands on his belt. He worked the worn black leather loose, then set to work on his jeans, pushing them down his narrow hips enough to work his cock free. He sank to his knees behind her, a step or two below her, placing his hands on her ass, his fingers digging into the rounds of her hips. He could smell her arousal from here. He wanted to taste her.

Tig pushed Adelise forward, onto her forearms until her ass was straight up in the air. She spread her legs wider for him in anticipation. He didn't wait long before he buried his face between her legs, tasting her. His facial hair prickled the delicate skin between her thighs. She was so wet already, covering his chin with sweet juice. "Fuck, baby." He groaned, slurping down the wetness. He worked his way up, circling his tongue around the tight hole between her ass cheeks.

She pushed herself back onto him. "God, tiger. That's it."

He worked a finger inside of her tight cunt as he proceeded to flick his tongue into her ass, rolling his thumb around her clit.

"Yeah, baby. Just like that." She gasped.

He pulled back, spitting on her asshole before sliding his wet fingers through her slit. He pressed his middle finger against her tight opening. Slowly, it puckered, giving way after the first knuckle had worked itself in. "So fucking tight." He murmured.

Tig spit into his free hand, then palmed his turgid length, stroking himself from base to tip, running his thumb through the precome leaking from the silky head of his cock. He continued the process, one hand occupied on himself while the other was knuckle deep in Adelise's ass, circling around, stretching her.

After a few minutes, Tig's knees began to buckle. He was close. "You ready, baby?"

"God, yes. Tig, please." She whimpered, shifting awkwardly to watch him over her shoulder.

Tig pulled his finger away with a sick pop, pressing the head of his cock against her puckered hole right away. He pushed with his hips, slowly sinking into her. She cried out, but pushed back insistently, urging him on. He bottomed out, stiffening as her tight channel strangled his cock.

Adelise pushed herself up on her hands, thrusting forward slightly, urging Tig to move. "God damn." He growled, working up the courage to move. He found a comfortable pace, working his hips along with hers. A few thrusts later, Adelise fell forward again, ass straight in the air as she reached between her own legs.

He could feel her fingers, stroking him from inside her pussy, pushing against the back wall of her tight cunt, running along the lower ridge of his dick as he fucked her ass sore. She clenched her ass hole around him until he saw stars. "Fucking slut." She definitely knew what she was doing.

Tig's balls drew up and before he knew what had hit him, he was coming. He rode it out until he ran out of strength, pulling out of her. White cream ran from her asshole, dripping down her soaked cunt. He ran the head of his dick down her slit, using it to nudge her clit and set off her own powerful orgasm.

Tig sat back on his heels, laughing to himself. "God, baby. How am I ever gonna give you up?"

"Maybe you'll never have to."

"Jesus Christ!" A third person hissed from the stairwell. It was Lyla.

"You should know better." Tig chuckled. He showed no shame as he hitched up his pants and got to his feet. He was sure the blonde had gotten a good look at his ass.

"And _you_ shouldn't act like this when clients are present." Lyla directed her words to Adelise as Tig helped the brunette to her feet, fixing the hem of her dress.

"The guys who come here aren't exactly outstanding citizens. They might enjoy the show." Tig retorted. Once Adelise was up on her plat formed heels, he snatched up her panties and tucked them into her upturned palm.

"I think that's enough. It's time you take off for the night." Lyla sighed before turning round and galloping down the stairs.

"She's right." Adelise admitted, dangling her lacy panties from her pointer finger. "This was _very_ unprofessional of me."

"I beg to differ, sweetheart. I think you handled yourself _very_ professionally." Tig chuckled.

"Well, handsome. You heard the lady. Time to take off for the night."

"Hey, you uh- you mind if I crash here tonight?" Tig muttered, bouncing on his feet a bit as he ran his fingers through his hair, lingering with his palm on his neck.

"Sure. Something i should know about?"

"Don't exactly want to be alone tonight, doll."

Adelise ran her hand down the haggard plane of Tig's cheek, letting her fingers trace the outline of his black facial hair before they brushed over his lower lip. "You don't have to be alone. Not ever again."


	8. Once Bitten, Twice Shy

It just so happened that the day that Adelise was supposed to get her stitches removed was also the day that Nero got out of prison.

Dr. Ambrose came early that morning while Adelise was still asleep, crumpled naked in her sheets. She was still in the afterglow of multiple orgasms that Tig had left her in when he left late last night. Sleeping late, it seemed, had become the norm. Tig had night terrors, waking up in cold sweats and screaming when he didn't visit her after self-medicating.

"How are we feeling this morning, Miss Adelise?" He asked, clearing his throat when he noticed she was in the buff.

At the bristle in his voice, Adelise stretched and sat upright, covering her chest with the black sheets. She wasn't stupid. She knew he was a client. She figured him to be a bit of a kinky one, too. She had a good eye for spotting the fetish freaks after being a bit of one herself. "Fantastic." She yawned.

"Have you been mixing alcohol with your pain medication?"

"No, sir. The barmaid was handing me fake drinks all night while I was schmoozing the clientele."

His cold fingers ran along her shoulder blade. "And you've been following instructions?"

"Religiously." She nodded. "Though, I wont lie. I may test positive for THC right now."

"I'll pretend like I didn't hear that." The doctor snickered, sitting down just behind her on the bed. She had been bandage-less for the past few days since the stitches stopped oozing. It took a few prods and pokes from his gloved fingers for him to speak. "It all looks clear. Ready to heal on its own." He agreed. "Though I don't recall this being here the last time I tended to you." He mused, tracing his finger along a sore spot on her neck. It was most likely teeth shaped. Another gift from Tig. "You haven't been restraining from vigorous activity?"

"Only when I felt I was able. It was all consensual, let me assure you."

"That's a good sign, you aren't traumatized by the whole ordeal."

"My _ordeal_." She repeated.

He let out a heavy sigh. "Did you take your medication this morning? This is gonna sting a bit."

"Yeah." She muttered calmly. "Do your worst."

* * *

Nero Padilla arrived back at Diosa Norte the next morning, after spending the night in his own bed, perhaps in Gemma Teller's. Either way, Adelise couldn't blame him.

In her whole life, Adelise had only spent one night in jail. She got caught selling herself on Sunset when she was nineteen. She was thrown in the drunk tank, as it was affectionately called. That, she had decided, was the lowest point in her life. Just until Damian sold her to the Iranians. Never again, she promised herself. Never again…

The girls were all huddled in the lobby, anxiously awaiting his return the next morning.

Lyla was the first to stand and say something. "Welcome home." She said, hugging their boss. The rest of the girls joined in, welcoming their boss graciously.

"Thank you, ladies. It's good to be home. Back to business as usual." He said. "I have a meeting in about a half an hour before opening, so can we kind of clear out?"

"Sure thing. Go get ready girls." Lyla instructed. The room slowly emptied, the whores scattered like flies.

* * *

It was late evening, almost time for Adelise's shift, when Nero came to see her. She was in the bathroom of her room, only wearing a towel. She was applying her foundation meticulously in the mirror.

"Can I come in, sweetheart?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure." She smiled warmly, genuinely excited to see him.

"How are you doing?"

"Got my stitches out today." She said, flourishing her bare shoulders in his face. She moved her long curls over her shoulder to give the Hispanic a better view. "Doctor gave me the go ahead. I'll be able to take clients now."

"You have an appointment tonight?" He looked concerned.

"Oh, no. I didn't want to step on anyone's toes. I've just been helping Lyla out, setting the girls up. I wanted to see what you said, first."

"You know I can't tell you what to do anymore now than I could when you were young."

"I beg to differ." She mused, quietly. "You saved my life then, you did it again now. You're probably the closest thing I have to a father. I respect your opinion."

"I'm glad to hear it. I think it's too soon. I can help you get out. Make a career change." He said, "I'm gonna shoot straight with you. I think you deserve the truth."

"Everything okay?" She asked, putting down her lip liner and turning to face him.

"No, not really. I turned myself in, Addie baby. Shit's getting convoluted here, going downhill _real_ quick. Getting involved with the Sons… Well, it may not have been my best choice. I don't think I'm gonna be able to stay here much longer."

"You're leaving?"

"I'm thinking about it. Nothing's certain, so I don't want you to say anything to the girls. I don't want to spook them."

"What about the expansion? I thought things were looking up."

"Barosky wants to pull out after all the heat rose. Collette isn't too keen on the merger anymore. That's actually why I'm here."

"What's that?"

"Well, I don't want you stuck here as the business sinks. I spoke with Collette and she's willing to take you on. She wants to meet with you. We already spoke about your… situation."

"And she still wants me?"

"She wants to meet you first before she makes a final decision. I suggest you at least try it out, baby. I wanna make sure you're safe. We can't have anymore situations like the last one happening to you again."

"I doubt I'd ever meet another Damian."

"Not when I'm not here to protect you."

"I'm always gonna need protecting?" She smirked.

"I'm hoping that you've learned better by now."

"I think I have." She smirked. "I wanna do better for myself. Stop relying on other people."

"Is that what you've been doing with Trager?"

She blushed, looking at Nero with wide eyes. "You know about that?"

"People talk, mi amor. You know what you're doing?"

"Not exactly. But does anyone ever?"

He chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. "I guess not, baby. But I suggest you figure some things out. Tig's a good guy, but he's not exactly anything long term. Meet with Collette. See what she has to offer. She'll take good care of you."

"Yeah. If you think it's what's best." She nodded.

"I really do. Collette's a good woman. She does right by her girls."

"Okay. I'll meet her."

"Good. Good. Who knows, maybe one day you'll run your own house." He smirked, stepping forward, he clutched her hair, pulling her forward. He kissed her forehead.

"I'm just living the dream, huh?"

"Aren't we all, baby?"


	9. Naughty Naughty

**Many of you may know that I haven't been feeling 100% the past week. Its kind of been a wreck. Anyway, I'm starting to feel better and **  
**I'm trying to get on the ball with everything else I have open but it seems the only thing I want to work on is Tig related... **

**Thank you all for the love and support! All the follows/favorites/reviews really help! **

* * *

Tig woke up just before dawn with the lithe form of Adelise wrapped around his arm. He hadn't woken her when he jerked himself awake from another nightmare. He breathed a sigh of relief.

He shifted slightly, wondering exactly how he was going to get out from under her in order to leave. He tried to lift her head gently. He was able to free his arm, but not without rousing the beauty at his left.

"You don't have to sneak out. You aren't hurting my feelings."

"I just didn't want to wake you, sugar."

"I'd like it better if you didn't lie." She muttered, sitting up straight.

"Yeah, okay. I was sneaking out." He swung his legs over the bed, motioning to stand. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel a tinge of jealousy when Adelise had told him earlier this evening that she had her first date set up for the following night. That didn't stop him from taking her twice from behind, but it had put a slight damper on the evening.

Adelise grabbed his forearm, anchoring him to the bed. "Are you sure you're all set, handsome?" Her nimble fingers hooked his hips, pulling him back into bed. He settled his head on the pillows and watched her beneath hooded eyes as she climbed over him. Her perky, full breasts swung as she reached over him. Beside his Glock on the bedside table sat a roach and a lighter; the girl's self-medication. She lit what was left of the joint, pinching the end between her forefinger and thumb, offering it up to Tig's parted lips. He accepted it, inhaling deeply and allowing the smoke to soak into his lungs. His exhale was slow and relaxed. By the time she had positioned herself between his legs, his cock was standing at full attention. "From where I'm sitting, it doesn't look like you're ready to go yet."

"I can stay a few minutes, baby." Tig leaned back on his arms, using them to prop himself up as he finished the joint. It was now short enough to burn his fingers. He butted it out on the back of the headboard and dropped it behind the bed. It was while he was shifting on the pillows that he felt her mouth envelope the head of his cock, plunging until he hit the back of her throat. She was deep throating him with the skill and finesse of a _very_ well practiced woman. One hand stroked the base of his dick as the other cradled his balls.

Adelise released his turgid length from her mouth, stroking him upwards as she sucked his balls into her mouth, one after the other until his knees lifted off the bed. Finally, she relented, sliding her tongue up the protruding vein on the underside of his dick, following through the slit at the top of his velvety head. Her thumb pressed insistently at that perfect spot beneath his jewels.

He couldn't control himself, his hands wrapped around her throat. His thumbs pushed against her larynx as she took all of him in. He set off her gag reflex this way, forcing her to swallow around him, her throat and tongue contracting in unison until he came violently, thrusting his hips into her mouth as his whole body came off the bed. "Fuck, baby..." He lost himself, still choking her well after his dick had stopped jerking in her mouth.

When his mind cleared, he realized she was coughing. He released her throat. They both sat upright instantly. She was coughing and choking and Tig was apologizing, shifting her hair over her shoulder so he could pat her back. Finally, Adelise gained control. Her sputtering cough turned into a fit of laughter, one involving tears. Tig couldn't make sense of it. He had just asphyxiated this fragile little creature, the one who had suffered through all this torture and abuse. Here she was, laughing. "Baby... shit. I'm sorry."

"Easy, tiger." She chuckled. "I'm okay. You didn't break me."

"I forgot, shit. Let me see your throat." He lifted her chin towards the light. There were evident red marks, finger shaped. Two prominent circles where his thumbs had been graced the smooth expanse of her larynx. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Tig, I'm a big girl. Believe me, I could have made you stop if I wanted to. Honestly, I liked it." She purred, pushing him back into bed.

"Jesus Christ, girl. You're a fucking freak."

She chuckled and lay her head on his chest and he wrapped an arm around her, cautiously as if she were porcelain. They stayed like that for some time in silence.

"Do you want to compare horror stories?" She asked quietly, running her fingers through his chest hair. He couldn't take his eyes off the scars there, encompassing her wrists. "I can go first." She offered.

He shook his head. "Not a point of interest, baby."

"I'd like to get a few things off my chest." She murmured. "I know you're pissed at me... about what I said last night."

"Not pissed." He grunted, running a hand down his weathered face.

"Jealous then?" She smirked.

"Maybe." He said pointedly, giving her a smug look.

A voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke, ignoring his obvious discomfort. "I was born in New Orleans. I was only a few days old when my mother abandoned me at a local hospital. I went to this Catholic orphanage. I didn't get an actual foster home until I was four. This new family, the Clair's, ran a foster scam. They had twelve other children before me. They raised us to be pitpockets. They would set us lose on busy streets and we would snatch wallets and jewelry to put food on the table. When I was eleven, my older brothers began molesting me. It only took a few nights before it turned into rape." Tig's hand tensed on her side at the mention of the word. One he knew well. "It went on for about a year before our dad heard me screaming. He came into the room, but instead of stopping it, he joined in. I was sixteen when our mother found out and tossed me out on my ass. I didn't have anything. I started going to shelters at night. This one place, I met these girls, Jean and Nina. They told me they were going to Hollywood to try and make it out here. A few nights later, they shot a cabby and stole his cab. We made it to Austin before we got caught. I got away, hitchhiked my way to East L.A. I started turning tricks. I was homeless, giving out quickies in cars for petty cash. That's how Nero found me. He took me in, cleaned me up, fed me. He gave me a safe place to do business. He wasn't a crook, only took 30%. I was lucky. It could have been worse. So much worse. I stayed with Nero as an escort for a few years, until I was 21."

"You don't have to tell me, baby." He whispered.

"I got bored with the lifestyle, I guess. I went out with a few of the other escorts one night, that's how I met Damian. He was dark and broody and dangerous. No one had ever told me they loved me before. We had only been together a few months when I dropped everything and went with him to Vegas." She sighed. "Only, we never made it to Vegas. He took me to this back alley in Stockton. Really seedy place. Said we had to meet a few of his friends. I thought it was just code for picking up his daily fix. His whole persona changed when we got there. He was cold, distant. I told him he was scaring me. He hit me. The next thing I knew, I woke up in a cage." Her face was stoic as she spoke, there was no emotion to her voice.

"I watched my daughter get set on fire." Tig said, darkly. "I heard her scream, I watched her dying, could smell her burning. I couldn't do anything."

She didn't say anything, only stroked his chest, her ear against his heart. "Did you get them?" She finally said. "The men who killed your daughter."

"I killed them." He mumbled, his arm tightening over her shoulders, clutching her close.

"You have killed a lot of people." It was more a statement than a question.

"More than I can count. More than I can remember."

"They were all bad people?"

"No, not all baby." He shuddered, thinking of Donna.

"It's okay." Adelise's voice was liquid silk, soothing. "You don't have to tell me. I don't think any less of you. We all make mistakes."

"You don't really mean that." Tig snorted.

"I do." She insisted. "I don't want your pity. I told you those things so you understand. That's why I do what I do. It's not because I feel trapped. It's because it's who I am. It's all I know. It's the only thing I can do."

"You really think that, doll?"

"I know that. That's just the way the world works." She pulled away from him abruptly, slipping her long legs off the bed and walking unabashedly naked to the bathroom, stopping at the doorway. She braced her hands on the molding, glancing at Tig from over her shoulder. "I'm gonna do what I have to do to survive."


	10. Don't Know What You Got

Adelise liked to shower in the dark. It was one of her guilty pleasures. She found that the lack of sight allowed her to depend more on her other senses which allowed her to unwind a bit.

She couldn't stop thinking about Tig. After their conversation a few nights before, she'd woken up to a cold bed. Tig was gone and she was completely alone. All of her secrets hung in the air like hazy smoke. It had been a few days and she hadn't even so much as heard from her dark soldier.

"Fuck!" She hissed, nicking her knee as she shaved. Her preoccupations seemed to be getting the better of her in all aspects of her life.

Adelise's appointment with Collette was this afternoon. Oddly enough, she was nervous. She took her time showering, making sure she was pristine. When she left the shower, she dried only to cover herself in lotion. She put on her most conservative dress and pumps, then put her hair up in a loose bun low on the nape of her neck. She chose minimal makeup because it seemed like the safest option.

Dressing to please women, it seemed, was an entirely different experience than dressing to please men. It was a foreign concept for Adelise.

Lyla told her she could borrow her car to get to Diosa Del Sur for her meeting. As soon as she arrived, the first thing she noticed was the set of four motorcycles sitting just outside the gate. One in particular caught her eye. The Dyna was all matte black and chrome. It was a Harley she had ridden, covered in spikes with the very distinguishable skull emblem on it along with the acronym "S.O.A." in blue letters on the body.

She shook her head pushing the thoughts from her mind. The Sons were probably here for another business meeting concerning the partnership. Even if they were sampling the girl's services, it was no business of hers. As much as the idea bothered her, Tig didn't truly belong to her. He couldn't belong to anyone.

She slipped through the wrought iron gate and walked up to the front door. She took a deep breath and entered the building. It was cleaner, obviously much more feminine than Diosa Norte. A red head in a blue dress greeted her at the door. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm supposed to be meeting with Collette."

"Oh, sure. Have a seat. I'll let her know you're here." The red head walked through the parlor and opened an adjoining door.

She could hear the hushed tones of women's voices as she sat on the lush couch, just beside two ladies who appeared to be a bit shaken up. She couldn't help but overhear their conversation since they were emotional.

"Bitch should probably keep her husband on a tighter leash. Maybe he wouldn't go running off looking for fresh pussy." The lighter girl asked, adjusting her spaghetti strap.

"I, for one, don't mind. The one I got stuck with was a weird one. He wanted to have me sit in an ice bath for ten minutes. I told him there was no fucking way." There was no doubt in Adelise's mind that she had meant Tig. Her blood began to boil.

"Mine was nice, but his face…"

"He had an accent, though, right?"They had to be talking about Chibs.

The door to the adjoining office opened again and the redhead slipped out, followed by a blonde. Her black and blue skirt and blouse only high lighted the black and blue eye she was now sporting.

"You're Adelise?" She asked, looking the girl up and down.

"I am." Adelise said, jumping up to stand.

"Collette." She said, extending her hand. Adelise accepted graciously. She couldn't help but notice the men wearing all black sitting in the office that Collette had just exited. "I'm sorry you came all this way, but something's come up."

"That's fine." Adelise said, disinterested. She watched the open office door as Tig walked by. Their eyes connected and he raised his brows at her.

She couldn't control the jealousy that welled up inside of her. Everything that Nero had said was right. She was just a fool. Adelise instantly turned back to Collette. "Is tomorrow better?"

"Sure. I'm already meeting with Lyla. I don't see why I couldn't do both. Again, I'm so sorry about this."

"Alright." Adelise faked a smile, biting her lower lip. "Yeah, it's really not a problem. I have a date to get ready for, anyway." She said, raising her voice slightly at the end. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said, stomping pointedly to the door. When the door had shut behind her, she practically sprinted to Lyla's car.

She heard the door open behind her, heard Tig calling after her, calling her baby, begging her to stop. She was too angry to cooperate.

"Wait a minute, will you baby?"

She spun on her heels in the cool grass, digging a small hole where her pointed heel sank into the sod. "What, Tig?" She practically spat venom as his name left her tongue.

"It isn't what you think."

"Yeah? What should I think? Huh? When I see you in a whore house with your shirt untucked and your hair all a mess?"

"My hair's always a mess." He scoffed.

"Beside's the point." She glared at him. "I shouldn't expect anything from you. I don't even know why I'm upset!"

"If it's about all this, Collette offered. Nothing happened."

"Oh, yeah. That's believable. I thought we were trying to be honest?"

He ran a hand over his face, then back up to push back his messy curls. "Jax's old lady kind of put the kibosh on things. I didn't even get to blow my load, I fucking swear, baby." He reached out, trying to grasp her hand.

She pulled away, as if in pain. "Don't. Please, just don't. Let's just save each other the trouble and just call this what this is."

"What is that, exactly?" He growled.

"All I am is a whore. All this was was a pit stop, hot sex until the next opportunity came along. That's it. We're both too irreparably broken to function. That's all it ever should be."

"Baby…"

"Goodbye, Tig." She said, slipping into Lyla's driver's seat and shutting the door. She couldn't look at him as she drove away.

She didn't look back.

* * *

"So, Adelise." Collette began, sitting down behind her desk. She watched the brunette carefully, calculating. "I wanted to apologize again for yesterday."

"Please, Collette. It's fine. I completely understand. Stuff comes up. How's your eye?" Adelise said.

The blonde seemed to flush as she decided what to say about her swollen cheek. "It'll heal." She said bluntly before clearing her throat. "Well, I'd like to start out by saying that Nero has done nothing but rave about you. I heard about what happened to you, all the things you've had to go through in your life. You're a very strong girl. A brave one, at that."

"Thank you." Adelise whispered.

Adelise was slightly distracted. Her date the night before had gone off without a hitch but when they made it to the hotel room at the end of the night, she ended up having to shell out a refund because she managed to bypass the mellow state of her buzz and fall right into the over emotional one.

"But –"

"But?" Adelise repeated, cutting her off.

"But, you're not exactly what I'm looking for."

"I'm not?" Adelise said, puzzled.

"My clientele is into something a little less… alternative?"

"It's the tattoos?" Adelise scoffed.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't have a problem with them, it's just… you fill a very specific niche. Here, you wouldn't get a lot of action."

"Oh my God."

"Now, before I send you out, I wanted to give you an opportunity." Collette said, rustling a few papers on her desk. She handed Adelise a flier.

"Wicked Films?" Adelise read aloud.

Collette nodded. "Their talent agent, Maurice, comes in from time to time. He looks for talent. Strong girls, pretty girls, without inhibitions. He's throwing a party in Vegas this weekend. Now, I know film work isn't exactly what you were looking to do, especially after how the Sons found you, but Maurice is legit. I can vouch for the credentials. They run a clean business, all the proper precautions. You can look into it if you want. They made a few pretty popular films."

"Pornos." Adelise corrected. "You're telling me to go star in pornos."

"It's a legitimate business. You can make good money. A lot more than you can here." She said. "I'll put in a good word. I'm sending two other girls there. I need to know by the end of the week if you wanna go."

Adelise weighed her options quickly. Basically, she felt cornered. Nero was going to leave, Collette was rejecting her because of her looks, and Tig… Fuck, what about Tig? "Okay. Okay, I'll go."

"Yeah?" Collette asked. "I'm glad to hear it. I'll make arrangements."

"It was nice meeting with you." Adelise smiled, getting up from the desk. She shook Collette's hand and walked out to the lobby to meet Lyla.

"It go well?" Lyla asked.

"Not exactly…" Adelise muttered. "She wants me to be a porn star, again."


	11. Give It To Me Good

**In the interest of full disclosure, I cannot stress enough how major the spoiler is in beginning of this one. I don't blame anyone if they don't continue, but it was important to the story that I mention it. **

**Huge thanks for all the support! The alerts and reviews are so encouraging! **

* * *

Clay Morrow was dead. They had killed his best friend today. To cut ties with the Irish, Jax Teller shot Clay dead.

Tig was there. He was mere feet away. He had seen everything. He had even helped rearrange the body, made it look like an argument gone bad. His gloved hands had touched Clay's solid frame, dragged him across the floor and folded his limbs, placed a gun in his open hand.

Tig had dealt with a lot of heavy shit in his life, but this… it was almost too much for him to bear. He couldn't be alone tonight. He knew exactly who he wanted to see. He wasn't entirely sure if she would return the sentiment. It had been a few days since they last spoke. Fought, would be a better term for it. He had to try.

He entered Diosa Norte just before dusk. The red head behind the bar greeted him, asking his preferences. "Hey, sugar. I'm looking for Adelise."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. She's off for the night. She went to a press party."

"Press party?"

"Yeah, for Wicked Films. Maurice Murphy is holding it at the Stratosphere in Vegas."

"She's in Las Vegas?"

"Yeah, since yesterday. It's a weekend thing, I guess. She went with a few other girls."

Tig couldn't help but frown, balling his fists at his side. "Okay, thank you, sweet heart. You've been a big help." He muttered, running out the front door and mounting his Harley. He pulled his prepaid from his pocket and made a quick call. "Hey, Chucky. I need you to do me a favor. Can you find me the address for the Stratosphere hotel in Las Vegas?"

* * *

The drive was one of the longest in his life, nearly 8 hours. By the time he arrived at the hotel, his ass was numb and his legs were tingling with the constant hum of the thruster that had been between his legs. It was still dark, very early morning, but Tig thought it was probably still prime time for the type of party he expected inside.

Tig double parked his bike by the door and walked inside the hotel. It still felt foreign for him to walk, his legs feeling a bit like jello.

The building was huge, one of the tallest on the strip. He passed the casino and went straight to the elevator. The fliers in the hall all pointed to the party being in the large hall of the spherical top level of the building.

Being exhausted made the elevator ride seem much longer. By the time he made it to the sphere, he was vaguely light headed. He tried to slip by the bouncer, but he wasn't so lucky. "Sorry, pal. Closed party."

"I'm on the list." Tig insisted. "Maurice Murphy invited me."

"Name?" The bouncer asked, looking bemused.

"It should be under your mother. That's where I was last night." Tig shot back.

"Very funny. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave before I have someone show you the door."

"Hold on, just a minute." A tall, sharp dressed man said, coming from the party. "That wont be necessary. The guy's with me."

"Okay, Mr. Murphy. But, the dress code…" The bouncer mumbled.

"I'm sure my friend has no problem with removing his vest for the time being, right?"

"My kutte?" Tig groaned. The man, Mr. Murphy, raised a brow at him. "Yeah, sure. No problem." Tig began undoing his kutte, taking his time to push the worn leather over his shoulders. He fixed his black button down underneath it, awkwardly and handed the kutte to the bouncer. He felt strange without it. "Happy?"

"Thanks, old man. I'll have this checked. Have a nice time." The bouncer said snidely.

"Hey, thanks brother." Tig said, patting his savior on the back.

"Don't mention it. Really. The name's Maurice Murphy."

"You don't say… Tig Trager." He said, extending his hand.

"Well, _Tig_. You know what you're doing here, what name to drop." He chuckled. "Enjoy yourself, enjoy the party…the entertainment. Don't be stingy with your wallet, either." Maurice smiled, then he disappeared.

Tig felt very out of place, and that was saying something, seeing as he was in a room full of loose pussy. He wandered around aimlessly for some time, wondering why the fuck he thought this was a good idea.

Then he spotted her. Adelise. She was dancing by one of the large windows, the twinkling Las Vegas lights right behind her as she ground her hips on another girl, a busty blonde. He couldn't control his feet, suddenly he was right below the platform she was on. She was beautiful, shrouded in light from the strip down below them. Her dress… maybe this was the dress she had meant for him to see. It was black with see-thru stripes showing off her cleavage and her hip bones. It took her a moment to realize he was there.

"Tiger?" She mouthed. Most likely she was shouting, but he couldn't hear over the din of the club. She stopped moving and whispered in her partner's ear before pulling away, much to the displeasure of their growing audience. The brunette reached out her hand and Tig grabbed it, helping her down. "Come with me." She yelled, taking his hand and leading him to a booth shrouded in curtains in a semi-private corner. "What are you doing here?" She slurred, dragging him by his hand. She sat closer to the wall, tugging him down beside her on the cushy booth.

"I had to see you." He said, tugging the curtain shut, blocking out most of the light from the club. "It's been a long day." There was a sconce on the wall behind her, emitting pink light, seeming to give Adelise an ethereal glow. She was even more breathtaking this way.

"And where is your kutte?" She was buzzing on something. Perhaps something stronger than liquor.

He realized she hadn't seen him out of it before. Only the countless times when he was naked with her. Subtract the handful of times she had asked him to keep it on for her. "I had to check it at the door. Gang paraphernalia isn't allowed inside such a fine establishment." He smirked.

"You don't say? You came all the way here to see little old me?" She beamed before her face turned stoic. "Look, that's really sweet, but I'm working here, tiger."

"I heard. What exactly are you doing here, sweet heart?"

"Shit… Tig, everything is so fucked up." Adelise began to sob. Yeah, she was completely wasted. "Nero wants to leave Charming, he wont say where he's going, but he doesn't want to leave me at Diosa Norte. Then Collette said she can't take me on at Del Sur, but she suggested I try this meeting with Maurice, and it went well. Tig, he wants to sign me."

"He wants you to do porn again?"

"It seems like my only option, Tig. My only way out."

"This ain't your only way out, baby. I can help you out, I could –"

"Tig, Tig. It's… I can't do anything else. This is all I've ever known."

"What about Cara Cara? What if I could get Jax to sign you there?"

"I can't ask you to do that for me. I can't imagine you watching me... what I do."

Tig was stunned into silence. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. That was a lie. He knew what to say to make Adelise come back, or at least to make her consider it. He wasn't adverse to saying those words, mostly as an apology of sorts. It worked well with other women. The most disturbing part, the part that threw him off, was that he might actually mean them.

"Will you tell me now? Why are you here?"

He wasn't sure if he could tell her that either. It really wouldn't help. "Something we did today." He muttered. "I just really needed to see a friendly face."

"The guys couldn't do that for you? Maybe you could find a friendly crow eater? Someone in Charming?" She turned her head, looking at the wall. "I find it hard to believe you drove over 500 miles to see me. I imagine you wanted to do more than talk."

"No one would get it like you do, baby." His hand slide up her thigh and he corrected her glance to face him. He loomed closer to her face, brushing his lips against hers gently. "I didn't want it to be anyone but you."

"You're a bastard." She groaned in frustration.

His hand slide up further, stopping just below her aching center. "This is the dress, isn't it?"

"You remembered, handsome." She smiled against his lips. "I was making a lot of tips, before you came in. Some old geezer by the bar wanted to pay Chloe and I five grand a piece if he could watch us together."

"Shit, you're kidding."

"Nope. Almost took him up on it, too."

"Does the offer still stand?"

"Oh, tiger… I don't think you'd be able to just watch."

"Yeah, baby. I think you're right." His fingers wandered over, discovering what he had already suspected. "You aren't wearing panties, sweet heart?"

"Guilty." She shrugged. "Not for this dress."

"You're right, sweet heart. I really like this dress." He growled, nipping her jaw.

Adelise squealed in delight. All the music, the alcohol, the building tension... She straddled Tig's lap, tangling her fingers in his curls as their tongues mingled. "Take me." She whispered seductively.

He almost couldn't believe his ears. He pulled back in shock, studying her beautiful face. Sincerity. He almost didn't recognize it. His fingers slid beneath her, parting her slick folds and fondling her swollen clit, tugging and kneading her in his hands. She gasped, leaning her head on his neck as she lifted herself up, giving him adequate room. "God, Tig. Yes, fuck. Just like that."

"I'm gonna take care of you, baby girl." The double entendre made him shiver.

"I know, daddy." She let the word fall from her tongue.

Tig froze. He should have been ashamed or disgusted, but he had little shame left. She knew just how to get to him.

Adelise, as if just realizing what she had said, sat up. They stared at each for some time. Then Adelise made a bold move. She reached between his legs, opening his belt, then his jeans. She reached inside, coming out triumphant with his hard length in her palm, stroking him to full size. "I've missed you." She purred. "Your giant cock."

"Yeah, baby?" He groaned at her soft touch. "Show me how much."

She pushed herself up on his lap, holding his hard cock upright as she guided him, sinking onto him slowly.

Tig could care less that they were in the middle of a huge party. It didn't seem to bother her, either. The bass of the house music was drowning everything out, enveloping them in the sounds until they were nothing but the constant drone of the treble.

He grabbed her by her hair, pulling her to him as her tight, wet cunt enveloped him, sucking him in to a snug fit. He kissed her roughly as she adjusted to him stretching her, filling her completely. "So fucking tight, little girl."

His hands rolled over her curves, stopping at the mounds of her hips. He urged her to move, helping her find a suitable pace. It was hard and rough, leaving her panting to keep up. She was even more beautiful when she rode him, breathlessly grinding her hips into his as he pushed her onto his cock. His thumb flicked over her engorged bundle of nerves. She began to shake, tightening around him. "You fuck me so good, Tig. Don't stop. Don't ever fucking stop."

"No, baby." He promised. "Just let go."

Then she did, coming undone around him, drawing his dick up inside of her as she shook with her orgasm. He couldn't control it, his hips jerked inside of her, shooting his load into her as she fell backwards, her hands wrapped around his neck, on the verge of choking him. Tig loved every minute of it.

Her dark curls surrounded her face and her lips were ripe and swollen, cheeks flushed. Catching her breath, Adelise broke the silence first. "You drove all this way just to see me?"

"And I'm fucking exhausted, sweet heart."

"I have a room down stairs if you want to go rest."

He chuckled, darkly. "Will you be joining me, baby?"

She smiled, coyly. "Right behind you, handsome."


	12. Edge Of A Broken Heart

**We're getting down to the wire. I have one more for you guys after this chapter. **

**Thank you all for the follows/favorites/ and especially the reviews. I cannot thank you guys enough!**

* * *

For Adelise, the ride back to Charming was one of the longest in her life. Her fingers traced the note in her purse that Tig had left her with the morning after he spent the night with her in Vegas.

_Club business_

_Long drive back_

_See you in Charming_

_- Tig_

She was surprised to even get that little kindness, sitting on the bedside table right beside the phone. She smiled to herself as the other girls shared horror stories and conquests from their weekend. It was all just background noise to her. Tig _cared. _

Adelise and the girls took a limo back to Charming after early brunch with the director. In the end, only three girls were asked to sign. Adelise was one of the lucky ones. Maurice let her take a copy of the contract with her so that she could read over it. He told her she could have a week to make a final decision.

Eight excruciatingly long hours in the limo later, Adelise arrived at Diosa Norte. She grabbed her bags and said her goodbyes before entering the familiar building that she had since called home. Lyla, behind the desk as usual, welcomed her, asking about her weekend trip.

"It was really nice. Is Nero around?"

"He's actually busy... Jax is here."

"Oh, I just wanted him to help me go through these papers. It can wait. My room still open?"

"No one has touched it." Lyla smiled.

"Alright, thanks. I'm gonna go lay down for a while."

"Alright, darlin'."

Adelise took her bags to her room and didn't bother to unpack. She slipped right in her shower and cleaned the long ride off of her. She barely got her hair dried when she climbed into bed undressed only to doze off moments later.

* * *

Nero and Lyla were screaming across the hall, that's all Adelise remembered when she jumped out of bed and pulled on her black satin robe and ran out the door. Lyla was leaving the room, running down the hall to the lobby.

"What's going on?" Adelise asked frantically.

"God, Juice. He OD'd on Oxy's. Can you go see if you can help Nero? We're getting busy out front."

"Sure thing, hun." Adelise said, slipping into the room quietly. "What can I do?" Adelise asked.

"Can you grab that bottle on the table?" He asked.

Adelise grabbed the brown bottle, reading the label to herself. _Ipecac_. She took the bottle over to the Latino along with the glass of water and straw beside it.

"I'm glad to see you." Nero smiled.

"It's nice to be back. Though, this isn't exactly the welcome I pictured."

"I guess not, huh cara mia? Did you have a good trip?"

"It was productive. The jobs mine, if I want it."

"Do you?"

She paused, sitting at the end of the bed, out of Juice's field of projection. "I'm not really sure. I like it here, I guess. It's just… he offered me a lot of money."

"Makes the transition easier, huh?"

"You would think so." She scoffed. "I don't really know, he gave me all these contracts and stuff to go over. I kind of wanted your help, actually."

"I can get my lawyer here sometime this week. She'll help you out."

"I'd like that. I have a few days to make a decision." She sighed. Juice started coughing, vomiting into the waste basket again with the aid of Nero. "Did he do it on purpose?" She whispered.

"Not really sure." Nero shrugged. "Come on, Juice. Gotta get it all out. That's it."

The bedroom door opened and Gemma came into the room. "How's he doing?"

"Gotta finish drinking this." Nero said, handing him more water laced with ipecac. "Can you get a cold rag?" He asked Adelise.

She nodded, walking to the bathroom to find a wash cloth. She ran it under the tap until it was soaked and cold in her hands. She came back, squatting down beside Juice on the bed. She dabbed his sweat-soaked face, cleaning up his mouth in the process. "I'm so sorry. So, so sorry." Juice whispered, deliriously. Adelise got the feeling that he wasn't apologizing to her specifically, but for something else. He was remorseful. Something had made him want to overdose.

All of a sudden, Juice gasped, jerking up and grasping Adelise by her scarred wrists. He looked at her with panicked, grief-stricken eyes. It scared Adelise half to death. Whatever it was that Juice had done, it was bad.

Nero forced Juice down by his shoulders, prying his hands off of Adelise's wrists. One he was down and semi-calm, he helped Juice to finish the rest of the ipecac cocktail, then lay him sideways on the bed. "I think I've got it here, girls."

"Alright. Come on, baby. Let's let him rest." Gemma said, waving to Adelise to get up and follow her. Adelise followed suit, walking out into the hallway to have Gemma close the door behind her. "He did that on purpose, you know?" Gemma said.

"Kind of assumed."

"Not a word of this to Jackson, none of the guys."

"Okay…"

"I mean it, sweetie. They're going through enough. They can't take this, too."

"Okay. Hey, Gemma?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"He did this because he had to do something for the club, didn't he?"

Gemma sighed, giving Adelise a good once over before she responded. "The club expects as good as it gets. You get out what you put in. Sometimes, that entails making some hard decisions. If you're expecting to stay here, be a part of this, you need to grow a thick skin. Being an old lady is almost as difficult as being a son."

"Oh, I don't think I'm anyone's old lady." Adelise shook her head.

"You sure about that, doll? Been a long time since I've seen Tig act this way about any gash without them being knocked up first."

"It's not like that. Nothing's serious."

"You just keep telling yourself that." Gemma smiled knowingly.

"I'm serious." Adelise insisted. "I got the job offer in Vegas."

Gemma stopped in her tracks, taking a good, hard look at the young brunette. "You considering it?"

Adelise nodded slowly, biting her lower lip. "I wanna talk to a lawyer about the contract. I think it's probably my best option."

"Does Tig know?"

"I haven't mentioned the offer to him. I haven't had a chance to."

"Well, if you're really thinking about this, you need to do it soon. Let him down gently. He might act all tough, but he's really fragile right now."

"Yeah. Okay."

"I'm serious, sweetheart. If you're planning on leaving, you need to tell Tig. If you run off on him, you better not expect to be able to come back."

* * *

"Basically, it's a pretty tight deal." The lawyer, Mrs. Rodriguez, explained. "The contract is for two years. They want a list of your hard and soft limits, anything you are uncomfortable with. Pay scale is basic, from what I understand. $800 for a girl-girl scene, $1,000 for a guy-girl scene, $1,200 or more for anal sex, everything is negotiable based on what you are willing to do. They want you to do at least 100 scenes for the first year and they're offering royalties 15% if you get signed onto anything that makes more than 2 million in profits. In exchange, Mr. Murphy makes 15% of whatever you make."

"Is that normal?" Adelise asked.

"It's on the higher pay scale, but it's pretty fair."

"So, if I wanted to do that, what would I have to do?"

"We'd have to write out your limitations on paper, have everything signed and notarized. If you want, we can go over it now and I can have it all done by this afternoon." Rodriguez said.

Adelise bit her lower lip, looking to her left at Nero. He shrugged his shoulders at her, his arms still crossed on his chest. "I'm going to need a little more time to come up with a list." She said quietly.

"Alright." The lawyer said, collecting the papers on the desk. "I'd suggest you be very detailed with it. Get it to my secretary, I'll draw it all up before your deadline." She pushed herself up from the table, grabbing her briefcase and shaking her hand, than Nero's. "It was nice meeting you. Good luck with your decision." She said, before excusing herself and leaving the office.

Adelise and Nero sat beside each other in silence for some time before Nero spoke. "Are you gonna do it?"

"I think it'll be good for me, to try something new, go somewhere. Just… get away."

"This is really what you want?"

"Are you still leaving Charming?" She countered.

"Juries still out." He smirked, rubbing his chin.

"You want out, the club's getting too be more trouble than it's worth. There's no place for me here, not in Charming. Maurice is offering me more money, more control, more freedom."

"Yeah, lot of freedom in that contract, mama." Nero scoffed.

"I wanna ask you something, about last night." When he didn't reply, Adelise continued. "Juice… what he did was on purpose. Something happened, didn't it?"

"Juice had a lot of heavy shit on him. He felt like he had no choice."

"You see what I mean? That's what the MC does." She whispered. "It breaks people. That's exactly why I can't stay here."

"Is that really why you're leaving?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Collette told me what happened at Diosa Del Sur before you went to Vegas... 'bout what the guys did."

"You mean _who_ the guys did." She scoffed. "That has nothing to do with any of this. Tig is okay with my lifestyle. I offer him the same courtesy."

"Is that why you showed your ass and stormed out?"

"I misunderstood what was going on. It happens. We've since... reconciled."

"So, you mean to tell me Trager doesn't give a rat's ass that you are moving 500 miles away?"

"I think he'll understand."

"You haven't told him, mama?"

"I haven't had a chance." She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You think maybe you should? It might help you make a decision, one way or the other."

"It's too late. The decisions made." She relented, getting up from the cushy office chair and pushing it back in order to stand. "I have to get the fuck out of here."


	13. Alone Again

**Thank you all so much for all of the kind words and sentiments regarding this story. You all have made this one of my most successful stories to date! The follows and favorites were greatly appreciated. **

**I would like to publically thank my reviewers, even the guests. You all really know how to make a girl smile. Special thanks to Alva Starr, DeDe324, mrsreedus69, and HGRHfan35 for reviewing every chapter without fail. I don't even know where to begin with you ladies, you're all so amazing. **

**This being the last chapter, I did want to mention that I've been working on a small sequel that will be mostly AU, PWP that will predominately center around graphic smut. I'm going to take some time to finish a few of my other open stories so that I can devote more time to new ventures. I cannot wait to share it with you all!**

**For reference, this chapter takes place during the season six finale, right after Jax leaves the ice cream parlor to turn himself in. I hope the ending is satisfactory, considering the subject matter. Enjoy!**

* * *

After Jax left Scoops and Sweets, Tig needed to get the fuck out. He scratched the white pit bull they had been calling 'Champ' behind her ears lovingly and kissed both of the Teller boys on the forehead. He wasted no time in taking his bike out for a ride. He didn't know how he ended up at Diosa Norte. It was like his mind had been on auto pilot.

It was dark already, but he couldn't help but notice the brand new BMW parked right outside the door. He parked beside it, noting the chrome work and detail in the sparkling black paint before he noticed the man in the driver's seat.

"Nice ride, huh?" The man asked.

Tig recognized him from the other night. He was tall and built with dark hair and a well groomed beard. "Yeah, man. It's Maurice, right?" Tig asked with a nod of his head.

"That's right, Mr. Trager."

"Naw man, it's Tig."

"Tig." He corrected himself.

The front door to Diosa Norte opened and Adelise walked out holding a large duffle bag and a rolling suitcase. She looked up, startled like a deer in headlights. "Handsome… I didn't expect to see you."

"You're leaving in the middle of the fucking night?" He said, marching up to her with his signature walk.

"I've decided to take Maurice up on his offer." She admitted, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

"Smart girl." Maurice piped in, smirking all the while.

"And you weren't gonna tell me? Not even say goodbye?" Tig said, ignoring the suave business man. His words were like venom.

"I was gonna stop by the candy shop and say goodbye. I'm not a horrible person."

"I thought we were gonna talk about this. Shit, baby." He growled, angrily pacing the ground.

"Contract's already signed. Two years with no outs. Sorry man, but it's a done deal." Maurice butted in again.

"You know what? Why don't you just shut the fuck up? This is a private conversation." Tig warned, shouting his frustration as he puffed out his chest towards the younger man.

"This was my decision, Tig. Please…" Adelise said, dropping her bags and putting herself in between the two men. She caught Tig's wrist by his leather wrist cuff before he could make a gesture towards the talent agent. "Let's take this inside."

Tig stared her down, watching her with wide eyes. Slowly, he nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Alright, doll." He glanced back at Maurice, who was smirking as he leaned up against the glimmering new car. He followed Adelise into the building. They were barely in the door before he opened his mouth. "What about Cara Cara? Was that not even an option?"

"I can't stay in Charming. You know better than I do that shit is all going downhill. Nero's leaving, so am I." Her words were cold, calculated, like something she had been rehearsing for days. She took the steps in strides, her heels tapping on the hard wood. She walked into her room, her _old_ room, and Tig shut the door behind them. "I already signed the contracts. There's no turning back for the next two years."

"Two fucking years? Addie, this is fucking crazy!"

"Maybe for you, Tig." She said quietly. "For that, I'm very sorry. But this is what I have to do. What's done is done."

Tig groaned in frustration, flying forward and gripping her face in both hands, forcing their lips together in a passionate, disgruntled kiss.

Adelise managed to pull herself away, Tig's hands still clamping her in place. "This is a bad idea." She muttered, her thoughts still hazy.

"That make you change your mind?" His lips pressed against hers again and before she could change her mind, he was working her pants off, followed by her lace panties. His hands slid up her hips to peel off her shirt and they lost contact for a few seconds at the scraps fell to the floor.

He pushed her back, against the bed until she was splayed out before him, leg's spread in anticipation. He ran his fingers up and down her thighs. His eyes moving from her breasts to her pink wet lips that he could see were already damp. He looked up to see that Adelise was tugging at her nipples, eliciting erection from them with every twist and turn.

He placed his hands on the outside of her hot core and spread her open wide as he lowered his mouth to her center. He licked her, her taste flooding his mouth. He rolled his tongue around her clit, slow and torturously. He pushed her legs apart and slid a finger into her impossibly tight, wet heat. He could only taste pussy, feel the thighs clenching around his face, feel the wetness against his fingers, tightening around his digits.

Adelise thrust her hips, rubbing herself shamelessly against his tongue until she was fucking his face. Her fingers tangled in his hair as her whole body jolted upward towards the pleasure. She screamed, coming in waves. This only spurred him on. He began flicking his tongue faster, letting her ride out her orgasm as he moved his fingers more furiously. He could feel the girl tightening around his fingers.

Tig wasted no time in jumping to his feet, stripping himself down to his boxers as Adelise recovered from her orgasm. She was mewling for him. His cock twitched in his boxers at the sound of her whimpering need. He grabbed at her, easily flipping her tiny body so she lay on her stomach. He lifted her hips so her ass was in the air. Tig slipped off his boxers in record time, taking his length in his hands and running it down her slit, swirling the head around her clit before finding her entrance and easing himself into her tight, clenching cunt.

He pulled out, slowly at first, then thrust his hips back in. She thrust backwards, meeting him, needing this just as much as he did. He found a pace with his movements, gripping her agile little hips and pulling her back onto him a few more time before he leaned into her back, biting at her neck and shoulders as he reached around her stomach and grasped her clit in two fingers, pumping the bundle of nerve endings in time with his thrusts. "Oh, tiger. Fuck." She whimpered, burying her head in the pillow as she tried to gain composure.

"Come on, baby. Fucking come for daddy." He growled, his voice husky in her ear. His teeth bit into the sensitive flesh of her earlobe and she grabbed at her own breasts as she tried to heed his instruction. He leaned back up, forcing her head down with a hand to the back of her throat. His other arm was wrapped around her stomach, bending her body into his as he pumped his hot seed into her. Her second orgasm hit her like a freight train. She began muttering his name and milking him dry with her fevered contractions.

"You really have to fucking go…" Tig mumbled to himself, falling behind her.

* * *

Tig leaned against his bike, watching the brake lights of the BMW fade into the darkness until the car turned.

He didn't want to be the type of man that cried over a woman, he just couldn't help it. He realized that some things were completely out of his control. He hated that.

It wasn't like he didn't understand why Adelise left. He got it. Really, he did. Sometimes, he had to admit, he had even considered the coward's way out. Maybe he could go nomad, maybe he could just end it all.

When he weighed all the things that had happened the past year, it was a wonder he hadn't. Dawn was gone and Fawn resented him for it, hated her own father for all the bad choices he had made. All of it because of the club.

Clay was dead. His best friend, his leader was gone. He had gotten passed over for Sergeant at Arms, the position he once owned proudly. His only reason left to live. Maybe that was for the better. Things in Charming were rapidly changing. The Sons of Anarchy had lost more members in the past year then they had ever lost before.

Tig Trager wasn't a coward, though. Jolted, yes. Crazy, of course. He was eccentric and sadistic and obnoxious. Those were all little parts of the big picture. Most times, he felt as though he was just a hollow shell of a man, looking for comfort where and when he could find it.

There was something about Adelise that was different, though. Something that could heal his wounds, make him a better man. They were good for each other. Two broken people, joining together for comfort. Healing each other. Now she was gone.

Tig had the sneaking suspicion that they would meet up once again, though. In time, their paths may cross again. Her final words echoed in his ears, "_Don't worry, tiger. This isn't the last you'll see of me._"


End file.
